Chronicles of a Riddle
by thefirstgriffkitty
Summary: an aftershock. What if voldemort had a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Thefirstgriffkitty here, with the prologue of my first story!XD**

**I am SUPER exited, and I really hope people like this. thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO harry potter trademarked hp things belong to me. :(  
**

**_prologue: Dreams_**

Deep in the forest, a man was pacing between two trees. A man the watcher has seen many times. Another figure walks up, shadowed by the trees. He talks, but no sound can be heard except a muffled murmur.

The tall man whirls, his cloak spinning around him. His face contorts angrily. He pulls a long white stick from a pocket and whirls it, a bolt of green light erupting from its tip. The short one falls, a look of terror on his face. The tall man laughs, and turns towards me. His face is white, gruesome, noseless.

Then the world spins, and I hear two words "Tom Riddle" echoing through the world until I wake in my bed, shivering and shaking, and think. "Tom Riddle" "Tom Riddle" "Tom Riddle"...!

"Eleanora Riddle!" and with that I fall, sinking back to sleep, down into the depths of my mind...

In the corner, unseen, a human in a long cloak grimaces. "She cannot know." he says to himself "not now, not ever." and fades into shadow.

When Eleanora wakes up, nothing is remembered of her dreams...

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**there you go. FIRST CHAPTER! yay!**

**pleeeeeeeeaaase review and give tips and help. it really is appreciated. ill try to post at least once every 5 days!**

**but please no flaming. that does not help ANYONE. thanks! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Back again with #2! hope you all like and enjoy!**

_**Chapter: flashbacks**_

"Ha!" Elenora laughs, running down Diagon Allytm "I cant believe this is happening!"

She marvals at the shops and the displays, everything brilliant and bright, promising a new future!

Everything gleams and shimmers,seeming to throw light everywhere. And everybody looked so...differant that she couldnt help but marval at the clothes and the looks of each new person she saw!

But like everything good, her mind spins and flashes back.

24 hours erlier..

"An interview?" Elenora says, pushing her hair back behind her ear. The owner of the orphanage, a tall man named Mr. Periwinkle, merely nodded an brushed away the onslaught of questions, grimacing and finally snapping, yelling "YES, AN INTERVIEW! NOW GO AWAY!" to which Elenora cringed and scurried away, leaving Periwinkle to fume alone.

1 hour later...

A tall man enters Elenoras room, barging in, but still looking dignified. He doesnt speak, but a voice resonates in Elenoras head, telling her the classic talk about Hogwarts tm and wizerdry, until Elenora is completely convinced about it, and agrees to go...

***dramatic ending** *

**AUTHERS NOTE.**

**Phew! Two chapters in 1 hour!**

**IDEA ALERTS EVERYWHERE!**

**Plz review. Plz no flaming.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**The Last Drakonnan made an excellent point, I wasn't using spell-check! *facepalm***

**sorry for typos, and/or spelling errors. *dies of idiocy* soooooo...**

**Story...well, im going to try to make these longer, so just point out anything I'm doing wrong!;)**

**DISCLAIMER:no hp trademarked things belong to me.**

_**Chapter: The hat of dooom**_

_**Elenora stood in a long hallway, with lots of other recruits, as the teacher had called them.**_

_**They stood chattering, like everyone knew each other. **_

_**Elenora stood out of the way, lurking in the shadows, but still a student found her. **_

"_**why are you back here?" asked the girl who had found her.**_

"_**I mean, we're all in this together, right?" **_

_**At this, Elenora turned in surprise at the girl. "oh..."**_

_**she said, "you might just be right..." "what is your name?" the girl asked "my name is Rose."**_

"_**Elenora" she murmured quietly, so Rose could not hear her. **_

"_**Elena?" Rose questioned, causing Elenora to smile "Yes!" She said, "Elena!" Then, just as the doors were swinging open, revealing a big room, Elena faded into memory...**_

_**6 hours earlier...**_

_**Elenora sat in her room, surrounded by the bags of "wizardry supplies" waving a stick, no, her Wand and watching in joy as sparks flew out of it and circled her head.**_

_**Soon, as promised, a wizard came, blasted her with blue light, and she (and her suitcase) fell through a vortex of blue energy, turning and whirling until Elenora fell asleep...**_

_**5 hours later...**_

_**the doors swung open, and they were gathered into a perfectly strait line by a wizard In army green robes, in front of a hat. The hat, old and ragged, was chained down to the table by binds of magic.**_

_**The lead wizard in army robes took a piece of paper, the took it and put it under the hat. The hat came to life, looking at all the recruits, until spitting out the paper, through a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Another wizard, in maroon robes took it and read off the houses (barracks) they were in.**_

"_**Weasly, Rose and Elenora unknown...barracks 1, Griffondor!"**_

**AUTHERS NOTE:**

**well, I hope you all like the newest chapter!**

**Please review! Please no flaming! Goodbye! The firstGriffkitty**


End file.
